


Something Like Sanctified

by zebraljb



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, Horny Eggsy, Lap Sex, Lapdance, M/M, Strip Tease, adoring Harry Hart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Eggsy has everything and he knows it. Especially now that he can call one extremely posh and sexy superspy his boyfriend.  Harry is everything a good boyfriend should be. He pampers, he spoils, he is full of compliments.  There is only one thing Eggsy could possibly want that Harry hasn't given him...and he decides to just go for it.With assistance from Jamal, a piece of silicone, and two Grammy Award-winning musicians.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 23
Kudos: 202





	Something Like Sanctified

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LelithSugar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelithSugar/gifts).



> I would like to dedicate this story to LelithSugar. I have never read anyone who can write Hartwin like you, and I am in constant awe of the way you get into their minds and show us their hearts while making their bodies do all sorts of delicious things to one another. 
> 
> And thank you as always to MissFreckles and Lyssa13 for listening and reading for me.

Eggsy Unwin knows that ‘lucky’ is nowhere near a strong enough word to describe his situation in life right now.

He has the job of his dreams – but really, who is he kidding? Nowhere in his wildest fantasies could her have come up with a job like this. He works with people he genuinely respects and admires. Merlin. Roxy. Percival. Harry. He helped to save the bloody world, and was (at the time) given the reward of a literally royal piece of arse. That was the only time, though; now he and Tilde are good friends who text once a week and send each other ridiculous memes. Eggsy never knew an heir to a throne could have such a naughty sense of humor.

He’s managed to rid the world of his useless excuse of a stepdad (well, rid THEIR world of him; he’s doing fifteen to life somewhere Eggsy doesn’t want to know about). He’s got his mum and little sis set up in a sweet little house with him, and one of the best parts of his day is putting his sweet little Daisy to bed in her own room, a room decorated in flowers and puppies and everything she loves. His mum has a job she enjoys although Eggsy will always ensure she wants for nothing (he pulls in a mad paycheck, apparently).

He has every video game he’s ever wanted. He has a killer audio-video system in the living room, and lots of comfortable seats for his friends to come and hang out. He’s the envy of the neighborhood now, and on the rare occasions his mother goes back to visit friends, no one ever turns their noses up at her. She’s someone, and that’s because of Eggsy.

When it comes to Harry, Eggsy can’t even use the word luck. It’s magic, pure and simple. This man, this posh, beautiful, well-mannered, sexy, dangerous, brilliant peacock of a man, loves him. He loves Eggsy. He’s told Eggsy so, over and over, almost from the minute he got his memory back and his beautiful remaining eye regained its sparkle. “My dear boy,” he’d whispered, holding Eggsy close in that ridiculous padded room in the States. “I am so sorry. I…you are everything. Forgive me for what I said that day.”

All right, so maybe Harry didn’t say he loved him THEN, but he meant just that. He told Eggsy as much weeks later when they finally DID get around to the I love yous. That was after many I’m sorries, You must be jokings, and But that’s how I’ve been feeling all alongs. And discussions. SO many discussions…because apparently Harry likes to discuss things. Especially when Eggsy is declaring his undying love and devotion while Harry is still caught up on the fact that he’s decades older than Eggsy, permanently injured, and obviously not what Eggsy needs. Eggsy FINALLY got him over that hurdle…but after SO many discussions.

But that’s all worked out. They love each other. They’ve said it, they’ve heard it, they meant it. They spend almost every free moment together, when Eggsy’s not being shoved off to Dubai or Bern or Moscow, or Harry’s not stuck behind Arthur’s desk with Merlin trying to figure out just how to run an agency in the age-old manner while bringing it into the twenty-first century all at the same time. They’re both tired, stressed and overworked…but that falls away as soon as they have a few moments alone together.

“Darling boy,” Harry murmurs as soon as the door closes. “You’re home. You’re safe. You are safe, correct? No injuries?” And his hands do a quick inventory over the wrinkled fabric of Eggsy’s bulletproof suit.

“Yeah, Haz. I’m home. I’m safe, uninjured. Well, maybe I sprained my trigger finger?” Eggsy pouts and holds up his right index finger. “Think it needs a kiss.”

“Oh, you poor thing.” And Harry cradles Eggsy’s hand in his slender fingers, looks him in the eye, and bestows the slowest, sweetest, gentlest kiss Eggsy has ever experienced…onto the joint of his finger.

That’s how Harry treats all the time. Like something precious. Like something that’s been slightly broken but mended, and now needs to be handled with the utmost care and affection. He compliments Eggsy constantly (not at work, of course…at work Arthur is consistently finding fault with Galahad), calls him beautiful, handsome, gorgeous, charming. Eggsy is “my boy,” “my darling,” “dearest.” “My sweet Eggsy,” “my ridiculous pet.” And Eggsy drinks it in like a flower that’s been in the shade for fall too long. He can’t get enough of the way Harry dotes on him. Merlin is the only one who’s actually seen it in action, and he’s mentioned cavities more than once. Eggsy doesn’t care. If Harry wants to pull a chair out for him at dinner, or order meals for them both, or help Eggsy into his coat, who is Eggsy to stop him? Harry adores him. Loves him. Dotes on him.

Eggsy just wishes Harry would adore, love, and dote on him with his big beautiful cock deep in Eggsy’s arse.

All right, so Eggsy doesn’t KNOW, exactly, if Harry’s cock is beautiful, because he’s never seen it. They’ve been together (dating sound so fifteen-year-old girl) for a few months now, and Harry has treated Eggsy with nothing but the utmost respect. But Eggsy’s sat on his lap while Harry snogs him within an inch of his life. Harry’s large hands rest at the small of Eggsy’s back, under his jumper, while Eggsy gyrates and grinds…and that big cock presses insistently at the front of Harry’s trousers. But every time Eggsy tries to pull off his own shirt, or reach down to caress the bulge below Harry’s belt, Harry gently pushes him away, settling Eggsy onto the sofa and straightening his hair where Eggsy’s hand has run through it.

“No, darling.”

Eggsy hasn’t realized balls could GET this blue. He’s an energetic healthy man in his twenties. Harry is older, of course, but he has the stamina and strength of men half his age, and Eggsy KNOWS Harry wants him. At least he thinks he does. He catches Harry looking at him, his good eye burning with lust and heat. He’s watched Harry lick his lips as Eggsy reaches up for something, his shirt pinching at the muscles in his arms. He’s heard the sharp intake of breath when he bends over to pick things up from the floor (okay, so he might just drop things more often than necessary just to hear that intake of breath; Harry probably thinks he’s the worst klutz ever). So Harry is a human gay male who enjoys the sight of another, fairly attractive gay male.

Why are there no cocks in anyone’s arses? Why are they not working on putting tab A into slot B? Why hasn’t Eggsy even gotten to see what Harry’s packing, for fuck’s sake?

He knows he could ask, but he has the feeling Harry would be insulted, or even worse, embarrassed. And it is one of Eggsy’s most serious missions in life to keep Harry happy and comfortable. He’s been through so much in his life…he deserves a boyfriend who wants to pamper and care for him.

And, in Eggsy’s opinion, Harry also deserves to have mind-blowing orgasms, courtesy of Eggsy’s hands and arse.

“Merlin, I just…I don’t know what to do,” Eggsy announces as he enters Merlin’s office without permission, closes the door, and leans against it. “I am the worst person EVER.”

“Do tell.” Merlin leans back in his chair and looks at him without expression.

“I have it all, Merlin. Job…money…family…friends…Harry.” Eggsy sighs happily. “I got Harry. He’s mine. We worked through the arguments and the apologies and the psychos with guns and bitches with blades and death and coming back to life. I should be happy. I should be content. But I’m not. I’m not.” Eggsy drops into a chair and covers his face with his hands.

“I suppose ye wish for me to ask why, correct? I’m not going to want to hear the answer, I fathom.”

“I just want my sexy as fuck silver fox boyfriend to fuck me, Merlin. Izzat too much to ask?” Eggsy blurts out in desperation.

“Well.” Merlin clears his throat and opens a drawer. He pulls out a flask and takes a large swig before returning it to its spot deep in the bowels of his desk. “That was NOT what I expected.”

“You’re his best mate. Figured you had the answers…you have the answers for everything else. Has he said anything? Am I too short, too fat, too hyper, too stupid…”

“Ye think Harry has not asked to have sex with ye because ye are STUPID?”

“He likes smart people…you’re his best friend, ain’t you?”

“Well,” Merlin preens. “Lad, he doesn’t think you’re stupid. If you only knew what I’ve had to sit through. After every mission I am the one-man audience of the “Extolling Eggsy Unwin’s Virtues” show, hosted by one Harry Hart.” Eggsy snickers at that. He can’t help it.

“Well, what about the physical stuff? Has he said anything? Know he’s too posh to like, kiss and tell, or whatever, but if something was really bad, I bet he’d tell YOU. Like does my breath stink, or do I kiss bad, or is my arse like, lumpy or something?”

Merlin stares at him. “You think you have a lumpy arse?”

“Well, SOMETHING’S wrong with it because Harry ain’t at all interested in getting anywhere near it!” Eggsy almost yells.

Merlin slowly removes his glasses and carefully places them on the desk before pinching at the bridge of his nose. He inhales deeply and exhales just as slowly. Only then does he look Eggsy in the eye. “This is not in my job description,” he says finally. “But you are both good friends and deserve to be happy. Ye hit the nail on the head, Eggsy. Ye said he is too posh to kiss and tell. But he is also too petrified to make the first move, because he doesn’t wish to disrespect ye in any way.”

“I NEED him to disrespect me, Merlin, in as filthy a way possible,” Eggsy begs. 

“Harry carries a great deal of guilt when it comes to you, lad,” Merlin says, and Eggsy grows serious. “He feels he caused the death of your father, and therefore was the reason behind Dean entering your life and wreaking such havoc. He knows a bit of your past, what you had to do, and is completely terrified of making you feel like what you once had to be to put food on your table. He is desperate to make you feel like something valuable, something cherished. And unfortunately that has forced him to cockblock himself.”

“But we TALKED about all that. I don’t blame him for anything!”

“I know, lad, but there are dark places in Harry. Ye have shined your light on most of them, but others…” Merlin shrugs.

“So, he…it ain’t that he don’t WANT me, he’s just afraid to show me?”

“I would agree that is on the right track.”

“Hmmm.” Eggsy leans back, deep in thought.

“All I will say lad is that if ye make the first move in a way that makes him completely unable to focus on his guilt, everything else will fall into place.” Merlin gives him a tiny smile. “At least that is my opinion. If you strip down and wiggle that arse of yours in his face and he still declines…that’s not my fault.”

Eggsy is sent to Cairo two days later, and he actually welcomes the time away from Harry. He thinks, he plots, he plans, and he watches a lot of porn. Merlin’s words make him think, and he tries to devise a way to break the dam for Harry, to make him see that fucking Eggsy doesn’t make him a bad person. It’s when he’s half-sleeping, half-watching a movie on the flight back that he comes up with an idea. He’d never be able to do it for anyone else; he’d be too embarrassed. But maybe opening himself up this way, giving himself to Harry in his rawest, barest form…maybe this is just what it will take to get Harry on board.

“Long time no see, mate…figures you’re only here cuz you want something,” Jamal says with a grin, hugging Eggsy as he opens the door. 

“Shut the fuck up, you know I texted you just last week.” Eggsy claps him on the back. “You said this ain’t hard?”

“It ain’t…especially with all the new stuff you sent. Christ, Eggsy…gonna need an extra lock on the door.” Jamal leads the way back to his bedroom.

“Got everything on your list, didn’t I?”

“I was only joking, didn’t expect you to actually do it,” Jamal says with a laugh. “But I appreciate it. Will help with gigs and all.”

“You’re talented, bruv…you deserve all the good,” Eggsy says honestly. “Now give me the idiot’s version of how to use this stuff…and remember what I told you I’m doing. I don’t need to learn how to mix an entire album.”

“Got it.”

Jamal explains the basics of his mixing software and leaves Eggsy to it. Eggsy listens to the two songs three times each, and then figures out how to work them together. He grins as he listens; it’s basically the story of Harry Hart and Eggsy Unwin. A smooth classy sound, seductive and slick, mixing together with something rough and hard and straight out of the gutter. Perfection.

“Mum, I’m gonna be working on something in my bedroom, okay? Just…don’t interrupt, and if you need me, knock on the door before coming in?”

Michelle raises an eyebrow from where she’s washing dishes. “Should I even ask?”

“Um, no?” Eggsy suggests. “It’s, uh, it’s a present for Harry. I’m a little worried about it, so I’d feel better if no one, um, saw it. At all. Anyone.”

“Hawwy present?” Daisy asks.

“Yes, Flower. A present for Harry because I love him so much.” Eggsy smiles at Daisy but looks at his mother.

Her lips press together, just like they always do whenever Eggsy mentions Harry’s name. And Eggsy mentions it a lot, because Harry is his forever person and his mum just needs to learn to handle it. At least he ain’t a murderous psychopath like Dean. Well…at least he ain’t like Dean. Eggsy will leave it at that.

“I always knock,” she says stiffly.

Eggsy hides a snort and goes to his bedroom, carefully closing the door and locking it for good measure. Because when one is a grown adult with basically a license to kill, one locks the door so his mother doesn’t come in and see the sex gift her son is preparing for his boyfriend. 

“Eggsy, that was absolutely incredible,” Harry says with a sigh, folding his napkin and dropping it onto the table. “Delicious. I didn’t know you could cook like this.”

“Lotsa hidden talents, Haz…can’t let you see them all at once.” Eggsy winks at him as he stands up and clears the dishes away. “Plus it’s just pasta, ain’t like it’s rocket science.”

He takes the dishes to the sink, trying not to wince or give anything away. Not that Harry would guess in a million years what’s about to happen. Eggsy’s wearing a tight pair of blue jeans with a tan button down, the short sleeves snug around his biceps. He’d caught Harry looking at him appreciatively more than once; hopefully that’s a positive sign of things to come. Eggsy feels Harry press against his back as his long arms rope around Eggsy’s waist. “You are still quite brilliant. Thank you for dinner.” Soft lips press behind his ear. “Thank you for taking the time to make all this just for me.”

Eggsy turns in his arms. “Harry,” he whispers. “I would do anything for you.”

“I do not deserve you,” Harry murmurs, cupping Eggsy’s face in his hand and kissing him. 

Eggsy sighs and falls into the kiss, hands clutching at Harry’s broad shoulders. Harry’s in his casual ‘around the house’ clothes: grey trousers, a black cardigan, and a white button-up. He looks like a bumbling, forgetful university professor…not at all like the dashing international spy he truly is. Eggsy loves Harry in all forms, but he thinks this is probably his favorite. Harry at his most casual, most basic, most unassuming self. A version of Harry that Eggsy really hopes to tear into tiny pieces. “Think I’m the lucky one,” Eggsy whispers when Harry finally breaks the kiss. “Leave all this, yeah? I’ll get it later.”

“I could help wash…it wouldn’t take a moment,” Harry says, frowning at the dishes in the sink.

“Live a little, Harry.” Eggsy kisses Harry’s chin and takes his hand. “Follow me?”

“To the ends of the earth, my dearest boy.” Harry kisses the hand holding his own and Eggsy swoons. This happens on a regular basis. Harry does something minutely sweet and Eggsy’s entire body turns to jam. Eggsy pulls himself together. He leads Harry upstairs to the bedroom. “What are we doing?” Harry asks uncertainly. Eggsy waits until they’re in the bedroom with the door closed before releasing Harry’s hand.

“Do you trust me, Harry?”

“With my life, Eggsy,” Harry says somberly. “But I don’t know…”

“I trust you,” Eggsy interrupts. “I trust you with my life, my heart…my body. I trust you because I love you, and I know you love me. I know you want me happy, and that you’d never hurt me.”

“Never,” Harry vows. “Except for that day after the dog test. I was quite hurtful that day.”

“Harry,” Eggsy says unhappily. “That’s done. We worked through all that, yeah?” Eggsy kisses him and gently pushes until he’s seated on the lovely wine-colored chaise lounge in the corner of the bedroom.

“Yes, we have.” Harry takes a deep breath and puts his hands on his knees. “Now…what is this all about?”

“I just…I have something to give you,” Eggsy says, clearing his throat. He suddenly feels ridiculous. The entire thing is stupid. Harry’s going to laugh at him.

“A gift? For me?” Harry turns pink with pleasure. “You did not need to get me anything, dear boy. It’s not my birthday, or…”

“No special occasion, Harry. Just because I love you, and I want to do it. And I hope you’ll want it, too.” Eggsy kneels down and removes Harry’s shoes, neatly lining them up under the chaise. “You just gotta sit there, and, uh, watch.”

“Watch?” Harry tilts his head to the side. 

“Yeah.” Eggsy toes off his own trainers and shoves them under a chair. He wrestles his mobile from the tight confines of his jeans pocket and opens the music app. He clears his throat again, swallows hard, and places the phone on Harry’s dresser. There’s silence for a moment, and then a familiar guitar riff wafts through the room. Harry’s eyebrows go up into his hair.

 _“I been really trying, baby…trying to hold back this feeling for so long…and if you feel like I feel, baby, then come on…oh come on…let’s get it on…”_ Marvin Gaye sings as Eggsy walks over to stand in front of Harry. _“Let’s get it on, sugar…let’s get it on…”_

“Eggsy, what…”

Eggsy decides the only place he can look is Harry’s face. He can’t look at Harry’s body, the floor, his own hands as they run up and down the buttons of his shirt. He needs to focus on Harry, connect with him, or he knows this will end in disaster. He trails his thumbs over his shirt-covered nipples and Harry gasps, swallowing hard. His eyes seem glued to Eggsy’s hands, and Eggsy decides to use that to his advantage. 

_“We’re all sensitive people…with so much to give, understand me sugar…since we got to be here, let’s live…I love you…”_ Eggsy slowly starts to unbutton his shirt from the bottom up. _“There’s nothing wrong with me loving you baby, love…love…and giving yourself to me can never be wrong, if the love is true, oh baby…”_

The shirt falls open and he trails one palm over his chest before shrugging his shoulders and allowing the shirt to slide down, hooking in the crooks of his elbows. Harry licks his lips, which suddenly look quite dry. His good eye is greedily running over Eggsy’s body and his hands are digging into his knees. Eggsy turns around, flexes his arms a bit, and the shirt falls to the floor. He bends down to pick it up and actually hears Harry groan. Eggsy turns back to face Harry, holds out the shirt, and swings it a bit before sending it over to the bed. _“Let’s get it on,”_ Marvin Gaye continues to sing as Eggsy undoes the button and zip of his jeans, simply allowing them to hang open without sliding them down. 

“My word,” Harry manages as he realizes Eggsy is wearing absolutely nothing under the denim. Eggsy slides his thumbs back and forth under the top of the jeans, occasionally teasing his hand down the front but never going all the way. Harry actually reaches up and tugs at the collar of his shirt. Eggsy grins, turns around again, and slowly pushes the jeans down to just below the curve of his arse. “Christ,” he hears from the direction of the chaise. Eggsy actually caresses his own backside for a moment before moving the jeans down at the hips. He bends at the waist as his hands slowly slide the jeans to the ground, and he remains folded in half as he works the jeans around his ankles and feet. “Gracious me,” Harry chokes out.

Eggsy knows why Harry sounds as if the oxygen has left the room. Planted securely in Eggsy’s arse is a thick black plug, the flat handle nestled between his cheeks. He’s never really played with one before, and it’s taken a few days for him to be able to walk around with it in and not look like he’s being fucked by a large piece of silicone. All the hours of laying on his back and playing with the thing (not unhappily, if he’s being honest) is now worth it, just to hear the way Harry seems to have forgotten how to breathe. The music changes and Eggsy slowly sinks to his hands and knees. He tosses the jeans and turns back around. The beat is almost hypnotic…a jungle beat. Eggsy keeps his eyes on Harry’s face as he starts to CRAWL, slinking toward Harry on his hands and knees. Beads of sweat dot Harry’s forehead and his hands are now clenched into fists. 

_“Ooh, I got a body full of liquor with a cocaine kicker and I’m feeling like I’m thirty feet tall…so lay it down, lay it down…you got your legs up in the sky with the devil in your eyes, let me hear you say you want it all…say it now…say it now…”_

Eggsy’s hands move up Harry’s legs from his ankles to his knees as he leans in and actually bites the back of Harry's hand. He gets up on his knees and runs his cheek up one of Harry’s thighs and down the other, nudging at Harry’s hand with the top of his head. Harry finally takes the hint and places his hands at his sides, on the velvet surface of the chaise. Eggsy grins and winks, slowly getting to his feet and swaying a bit in front of Harry. Harry’s pupil is blown wide and he actually bites at his bottom lip as he stares up at Eggsy.

_“Look what you’re doing…look what you’ve done…but in this jungle you can’t run…cuz what I got for you, I promise it’s a killer, you’ll be banging on my chest…bang bang…gorilla…”_

Eggsy kneels astride Harry’s lap, running a hand through Harry’s hair until the product starts to disintegrate and he can thread his fingers through the strands. He undulates his body a bit, not sitting down on Harry’s lap, but writhing on it just the same. His nimble fingers work the buttons of Harry’s shirt, tugging it free from the waist of his trousers and baring the soft skin that holds the sweet dusting of hair. Eggsy runs his fingers through it, experimentally moving his fingers over the pink nipples just to see Harry’s reaction. Harry grabs a hand and Eggsy frowns, but then the hand is brought to Harry’s face. Harry rests his cheek in Eggsy’s hand for a brief moment before turning his hand to bite at the meat of Eggsy’s thumb, and then Harry draws that thumb into his mouth.

Eggsy grins and looks down, allowing Harry to suck at his thumb for a moment before taking both hands and scratching the nails down Harry’s chest. He fumbles with Harry’s belt for a minute, leaning forward and tilting his head. He feels the growl more than hears it, and then Harry’s teeth are scraping along the arch of Eggsy’s throat. He manages to get the belt open, the button, the zip, and then his fingers find the dripping head of Harry’s cock, which has worked its way through the flap of Harry’s pants to insistently mark the fabric of Harry’s trousers. Eggsy leans forward even further, reaches back, and clumsily works the plug from his arse. He groans as it plops free, letting it fall to the floor without too much concern. He then reaches into the crevice of the chaise where the seat meets the side and comes out with a condom. A fabricated visit to the loo while Harry set the table had enabled this bit of subterfuge.

“Eggsy,” Harry hisses, sucking on Eggsy’s earlobe but still not actually touching him. Eggsy takes one of Harry’s hands and puts it on the back of his head, purring a bit when Harry’s long fingers run through his hair. Only then does he look down at the treasure he’s been waiting for. Harry’s cock is thick and long and everything a horny boy like Eggsy could dream of. He strokes it for just a moment, allowing his thumb to swirl over the drops at the head. Only when he hears Harry actually WHIMPER does he open the condom and slide it down Harry’s length. Eggsy gets up on his knees, arranges his body appropriately, and reaches back for the root of Harry’s cock. He rubs it back and forth for a moment, moaning when the head catches on his hole. Harry’s hand tightens in his hair and Eggsy finally starts to sink down.

 _“Yeah, I got a fistful of your hair but you don’t look like you’re scared you just smile and tell me…”_ Eggsy has to whisper along here. “…Daddy, it’s yours.” Harry is huge and hard and so absolutely worth the wait. Eggsy steals a glance at Harry’s face; his eye is closed and he’s actually panting for breath. Eggsy goes up and down, sinking lower each time he allows his weight to settle. Harry’s free hand finally rests at Eggsy’s hip. _“Cuz you know how I like it, you’s a dirty little lover…if the neighbors call the cops, call the sheriff, call the SWAT we don’t stop we keep rocking while they’re knocking at the door…”_ Eggsy groans as he bottoms out, his arse seated on Harry’s clothed legs. He clenches tight and Harry grunts, and then Eggsy goes up again. His hands rest at Harry’s shoulders, using their broad strength for leverage as he goes up and down. _“And you’re screaming give it to me, baby, give it to me motherfucker!”_

Harry’s eye flies open and he focuses on Eggsy’s face. Eggsy decides Harry deserves a bit more…it is his gift, after all. So Eggsy uses the hours of abdominal workouts; the crunches, the sit-ups, the nightmarish exercises. He ripples his body, allowing it to writhe on roll as he works Harry’s cock.

“Fucking hell,” Harry growls, and suddenly both hands are digging into Eggsy’s waist.

Eggsy frowns, panic surging through him. “Harry, what? Did I…what…”

The hands push up and Eggsy scrambles from Harry’s lap. Harry stands up and shoves his trousers and pants to the floor, almost tripping over them in his haste. He then grabs Eggsy by the arm and yanks him to his feet. He tugs Eggsy the few steps across the room and throws him onto the bed. As Eggsy bounces on his arse Harry grabs a pillow and shoves it under Eggsy’s arse. He pulls Eggsy, pillow and all, to the foot of the bed. Eggsy’s ankle is thrown up to Harry’s shoulder and then Harry’s cock is pushing at his entrance once more, this time guided by Harry himself. Harry buries himself inside Eggsy with one hand while the other holds onto Eggsy’s ankle, digging his fingers into the bottom of Eggsy’s foot.

“Fuck, yeah,” Eggsy manages, bending his other leg and spreading it as wide as he can.

He’s no longer in charge. He’s no longer the one running this show. Harry is complete control, slender hips pistoning back and forth as his beautiful perfect rockhard cock finds every open inch of Eggsy’s arse. Harry huffs out a breath with every thrust, hair falling over his good eye and fluttering up with the exhales. Eggsy’s cock bounces on his stomach, occasionally releasing a pearl of precome as Harry apparently devotes himself to disintegrating Eggsy’s brain. Suddenly Harry pulls out and Eggsy whimpers. “Over,” he growls, and Eggsy scrambles to obey. Once he’s on his hands and knees Harry’s inside him again, pushing in so deep Eggsy swears he can taste him. “Perfect boy,” is the whisper above his spine, and then Harry is covering Eggsy’s body with his own as he takes him. “My perfect beautiful boy, so good, so pretty…so good for me. Aren’t you good for me, Eggsy? Aren’t you mine?”

Eggsy has always admired Harry’s voice, so gentle and posh but full of steel and strength. That voice isn’t what he’s hearing now. Now Harry’s voice is deep and dark and full of sinful promise. “Y-yes, Harry…your good boy, your everything…whatever you want…”

“Yes, you are.” Harry’s tongue licks a nasty line down Eggsy’s sweaty spine. “My pretty boy with his filthy body and his gorgeous arse…I can’t wait to taste just how gorgeous you are, all over…I want my cock in your mouth and my fingers and tongue in that arse of yours…I want to own you top to bottom…and then I want to love you from head to toe.”

“Harry!” Eggsy whines, wondering where exactly Harry’s been locking away this sex monster side of his personality. 

“Do you want me, darling boy? Am I yours to control, to love, to obey? Am I everything to you…your lover, your friend, your toy, your protector?”

Eggsy actually feels tears fill his eyes. “Yes…yes, Harry!”

“Come for me, sweet boy…give me everything…” And then Harry’s slender hand is working over Eggsy’s cock.

Eggsy comes with a shout, liquid pulsing from his dick hard and fast and wicked. He’s never felt like this, never felt like he wanted to come forever just to keep someone’s cock in his arse. He doesn’t want Harry to let go, doesn’t want to live if Harry’s not inside him. He collapses onto his elbows, sobbing into the duvet. Harry’s breathing and hips stutter and then he’s coming, his body shuddering against Eggsy’s. Harry carefully pulls out and guides Eggsy onto his back, but Eggsy rolls onto his side facing away from him. Harry curls up beside him, burying his face in Eggsy’s neck.

They lay that way for a long moment, chests heaving, sweaty bodies cooling and slightly shivering. “I’m sorry,” Eggsy says as he stares at the chaise across the room. “I…I shouldn’t have done that.”

Harry slowly rolls Eggsy onto his back. “What?” His face is full of misery and he gently caresses Eggsy’s cheek with the back of his hand. “Did I hurt you? Was I too rough? Did…did I make you feel…used?”

“NO! Harry, you did nothing wrong. I just…I didn’t exactly get your consent, there, did I? I just sorta pounced on you like some sort of…”

Eggsy’s words are swallowed by the sweetest, most tender kiss he’s ever experienced. “Darling, I am a spy. A spy with years of training in self-defense. If I wasn’t consenting to any of that, don’t you think you would have found yourself bouncing across the room on that sweet little arse of yours?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy mumbles. “I just…I been wanting you forever, Harry, and I thought on things…” No need to throw Merlin under the bus. “…and I figured maybe you had some sort of wall in your brain that made you think maybe we shouldn’t, like, get physical or whatever. So I figured if I distracted you, it might make you think with your lizard brain and not your superspy brilliant brain.”

“My lizard brain?” Harry smiles and runs his finger over Eggsy’s lips until he smiles as well.

“Yeah. Love you more than anything, Haz, you know that, but I just…” Eggsy turns red. “I guess I…I…”

“You were horny.”

“Yeah, cuz, well, I’m young and you’re fucking gorgeous, Harry! You walk around with those legs and those hands and that smile and you’re so sweet to me, which is fucking sexy as hell, and then we kiss and I’m on your lap and you’re all ‘no, Eggsy’ and I finally just had to DO something.” Eggsy turns his head and buries his face in the pillow.

He feels Harry shaking with laughter behind him. “I hope you realize how incredibly flattering this is. No one has EVER seduced me before…not outside the job, anyway.” Eggsy grunts into the pillow. “Dearest beautiful Eggsy, how I adore you.” Harry puts an arm around him and holds him close. “You are right…it was high time that we move our relationship in this direction. I was just so worried…I’ve been attracted to you since the moment we met outside the station. It’s been so difficult for me to keep it hidden, to not run panting at your heels like a puppy. I needed you to know how much you mean to me, how valuable you are for more than your pretty face and beautiful body.”

Eggsy turns around and finally looks him in the eye. “I feel it, Harry. I know you love me, know you respect me as a man.”

“I do.” Harry gives him a tender kiss. “And you will no longer have to go to such extremes to get my attention. I’m afraid you will get quite tired of me grabbing at you like a filthy old man.”

“Never,” Eggsy swears. “Figured you had a bit of the sexy beast in you, Harry, but holy fuck. That was…incredible.”

Harry gives him a devilish smile. “That is nothing, my dear.” Eggsy smiles back and cuddles close. “My sweet creative darling boy…how I adore you.” His hand strokes down Eggsy’s back and rests at the cleft of his arse. One finger slowly sides down into the crack, gently petting over Eggsy’s sore hole. “And I cannot wait to show you just how much.”

**Author's Note:**

> "Let's Get it On" - Marvin Gaye
> 
> "Gorilla" - Bruno Mars


End file.
